Doom Amulet
The Doom Amulet is the boss of the Black Winter War. While not an Inn Challenge fight, its stats and mechanics deserve documentation. Artix and Nythera accompany you for the quest. After defeating the Doom Amulet for the first time, there is a second fight where the damaged Doom Amulet is accompanied by Doom Shards A and Doom Shards B. Attacks (Doom Amulet) All of the Doom Amulet's attacks deal Evil damage. # The Doom Amulet protects itself, healing for 10% of its maximum HP. #* Applies 'Shielded' for 2 turns. #** Block/Parry/Dodge +180. #* Applies 'Retaliation' for 2 turns. #** Boost +20%. # The Doom Amulet blasts doom energy at any target, dealing 5 hits of Evil Magic damage. Attacks (damaged Doom Amulet) All of the Doom Amulet's attacks deal Evil damage. # The damaged Doom Amulet protects itself, healing for 10% of its maximum HP #* Applies 'Shielded' for 2 turns. #** Block/Parry/Dodge +180. #* Applies 'Retaliation' for 2 turns. #** Boost +20%. #* Revives Doom Shards A and Doom Shards B if they are at 0 HP. # The damaged Doom Amulet drains energy from any target, dealing 7 hits of Evil Magic damage. #* Inflicts a 3-turn stun, shared across affected party members. # The damaged Doom Amulet blasts shadow flames at any target, dealing 3 hits of Evil Magic damage. ## Inflicts 'Corruption' across affected party members for a total of 5 turns, an 85% Evil DoT. # The damaged Doom Amulet blasts severe doom energy at any target, dealing 10 hits of Evil Magic damage. # The damaged Doom Amulet blasts doom energy at any target, dealing 5 hits of Evil Magic damage. Attacks (Doom Shards A) None of Doom Shards B's attacks deal damage. # Doom Shards A heals the damaged Doom Amulet by 1% of its maximum HP. #* This can revive the damaged Doom Amulet, but will only leave it at 1% of its maximum HP. Attacks (Doom Shards B) None of Doom Shards B's attacks deal damage. # Doom Shards B buffs the damaged Doom Amulet. #* Applies 'Empowered' for 3 turns. #** Boost +20%. Rotation Instead of using a set rotation, the Doom Amulet's attacks have psuedo-cooldowns: * Attack 1 every 10 turns. Instead of using a set rotation, the damaged Doom Amulet's attacks have psuedo-cooldowns: * Attack 1 every 10 turns. * Attack 2 every ? turns. * Attack 3 every ? turns. * Attack 4 every ? turns. Mechanics Because Doom Shards A constantly heals the damaged Doom Amulet, defeating it before focusing on the Amulet is advised. It is important to wait until after the damaged Doom Amulet uses its protection shield to avoid wasting effort and having the shards immediately revive. Resistances Doom Amulet: * Immobility: 100 * All: 10 Damaged Doom Amulet: * Immobility: 100 * All: 10 Doom Shards A / Doom Shards B: * All: 10 Notes and Guides * Although the damaged Doom Amulet will revive defeated Doom Shards, it will not heal Shards that are still alive. * Although resistances can be stacked in order to mitigate damage, both Artix and Nythera will take full damage from attacks. ** Furthermore, because the Doom Amulet's inflicted effect durations are shared across all party members, having one or both party members defeated means that DoTs and stuns will apply their full duration across fewer targets. Category:Monster Category:Boss